Haven one shots
by superfan92
Summary: Fluffy one shots about Nathan and Audrey's life together. Because I like fluff. And they kind of follow a set story line, so maybe oneshot isn't the best word for it
1. Moving in

_Chapter 1: Pancakes _

_AN: I don't own Haven, though you probably knew that_

Audrey groans at the beeping that has awoken her from her surprisingly peaceful slumber. She burries her face further in the pillow before reluctantly pulling her head back to inspect the alarm clock beside the bed. She throws a hand over the snooze button as she inspects the empty room. _Strange, _she thinks to herself, _he doesn't usually get up before me. _She finds one of his shirts lying on the floor beside the bed and throws it over her bare shoulders. She tiptoes out of the bedroom, not bothering to inspect her early morning appearance.  
From the hallway she can hear him humming some tune that she recognizes but can't place. His back is to her when she enters their small kitchen but she knows he heard her come in.  
"What are you doing?" She asks, coming up behind him and snaking her arms around his torso.  
"Making pancakes, what are you doing?" He asks as he flips over the circular mass that she sometimes questions that he loves more than her.  
"What's the occasion?" She asks, bringing her lips close to his ear.  
"No occasion," he turns around to wrap his arms around the blonde, "I just really like pancakes."  
"I must admit they're growing on me," she says before rising on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.  
"Better than lobster?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"Not quite," she kisses him one more before turning away and walking towards the table to retrieve the paper.  
"Anything new going on in Haven?" She asks as she flips through the pages.  
"The usual," he says as he transfers their breakfast onto a dish, "Cats up trees." She smiles at his quip before returning her attention to the Herald. Nathan grabs the maple syrup from refrigerator before joining her at the table.  
"Sleep well?" He asks.  
"Not when I realized I was alone," she says taking a bite off his plate.  
"I was making breakfast," he says, pulling his plate back and placing a protective arm around it. She mumbles something about men and their pancakes before checking her watch.  
"You got somewhere you're supposed to be?" He asks suspiciously.  
"I should get back to the apartment, I think all the clothes I have here are dirty."  
"I've been thinking about that," he says with a serious look which concerns her.  
"About me keeping clothes here?" She asks.  
"Yeah, I don't think you should use that drawer anymore," he says.  
"Why?" She asks, the worry rising.  
"Because," he takes a sip of orange juice, "I've already taken the liberty of clearing out half the closet and most of the night stand.  
"Come on Nathan I don't have that much stuff here," she laughs as she picks up a bite of pancake.  
"You will," he says, "after you move in." This stops her from bringing her fork fully to her mouth.  
"Move in?" She asks.  
"I don't want you to have to leave after breakfast every morning or worry about where you're sleeping when it's not next to me," he reaches across to take her hand. "What do you think?"  
"I think, I think you should drive me home," she notices the way his face falters just the slightest and quickly adds, "so you can help me pack." That goofy grin that she adores is back as he stands up and moves to the other side of the table to pull her up and into a tight embrace.  
"I love you," he whispers in her ear and her heart stops at the feel of his warm breath on her skin.  
"I love you too Chief," she says pulling back and patting his shoulder.  
"So you wanna go now?" He asks.  
"Well you aren't wearing a shirt and I have no pants on, so why don't we get dressed first," she suggests.  
"Then come on," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the bedroom.  
"Nathan Wournos are you trying to seduce me?" She asks.  
"Hell no," he says, "that's what the pancakes were for."

**So, what did you think? Reviews are very much appreciated and they make me smile **


	2. Dinner Party

Chapter 2: Housewarming party

"You do realize it's six AM, don't you?" He asks as he enters the kitchen.  
"Yes," she responds without turning around.  
"And that we both have the day off?"  
"Yes, but I'm glad you're up because I need you to run some errands before the party," she says finally turning to face him.  
"Which isn't for thirteen hours," he says.  
"I just," she sighs, "I just want this to go perfectly."  
"It will," he places his hands on her shoulders and rubs them soothingly.  
"It's our housewarming party," she says, "it has to be special.  
"Technically I've lived here for six years so…"  
"But it's _our_ first place together Nathan," she says, "the start of a future together."  
"A housewarming party doesn't decide our future together," he says resting his forehead against hers.  
"Will you please just help me?"  
"Anything for you," he says kissing her cheek.  
"Well the store isn't open for a few hours but you can run over to the gull to get the drinks from Duke.  
"You really think he's awake yet?" Nathan asks, picturing the smuggler still sound asleep in bed with a stranger from the night before.  
"Doesn't matter I have a key," she says.  
"Why do you have a key to the gull?"  
"In case he ever had to leave early so I could lock up for him."  
"Leave early?" Nathan smirks.  
"Just go," she says, pushing him towards the door.  
"Let me get dressed first," he says heading back to the bedroom.  
"Why? I think you look fine," she says admiring him in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Twenty minutes later he's still in the bedroom so Audrey goes to investigate.  
"Nathan!" She groans at the sight of him back in bed asleep. She shakes his shoulder not so lightly and calls his name.  
"Five minutes," he mumbles.  
"Nathan Wournos I am not your mother, so get up," she huffs as she tries to push him off the mattress.  
"Join me?" He offers as he raises one are out to her.  
"I can't, I have a lot to do for this party."  
"Please?" He asks and she looks away because she knows the puppy dog eyes are next and she can never resist them.  
"Get up," she says.  
"Audrey," the way her voice rolls of his tongue almost makes her reconsider, almost.  
"Get up," she repeats.  
"Make me," he challenges and she looks back to see a cocky grin on his face and a raised eyebrow. She sighs before reaching down to once again try and pull him out of the bed. His arms go around her waist and damn, he's stronger than she is. He pulls her down on top of him and holds her tightly.  
"Nathan," she protests as he brings his mouth to hers, but she immediately forgets why. She tangles her fingers in his unkempt hair and kisses him harder. He flips them over so he's on top and she's quickly losing her train of thought and with it the list of things she was supposed to be doing. Needless to say the party preparations were put off for a few hours.  
At ten AM Nathan is standing in the super market reading the list Audrey had all but thrown at him as she hurried to redress after their 'distraction'. He still has to stop by Dukes to get the alcohol than return home to whatever else Audrey needs of him. Truthfully he doesn't understand why this party is so important to her; she's never gotten worked up about things like houses and parties before.  
"Nate," A voice calls from behind him and turns to find the man himself, Duke Crocker, hurrying up to him.  
"Since when are you out before noon on a weekend?" Nathan asks.  
"You're girlfriend called and asked me to check and make sure you get everything."  
"And why would you be able to help with that?"  
"Please Nate, I happen to be a master chef, remember?"  
"If you're referring to those pancakes you made me once, those were far from what I would call perfection."  
"I comped your bill, didn't I?"  
"To get out of a ticket," Nathan points out.  
"Whatever Chief, what else is on there?" He motions to the list.  
"Some kind of cracker, tapenade, whatever the hell that is-"  
"Give it to me," Duke commands. "Why don't you stop by the bar and get whatever you need there, I'll finish this and drop it off to the Mrs." Nathan considers his offer for a moment before pushing the cart towards Duke.  
"Expect the bill tonight," Duke calls after him as he exits the store.

When Nathan arrives back to the house just before noon Duke and Audrey are in the kitchen talking and laughing.  
"Nate is that you?" Audrey calls.  
"Yup, got the booze," he replied entering the kitchen and placing a kiss on Audrey's cheek before setting the bag down. He looks up at the sound of Duke clearing his throat.  
"No kiss for me?" He asks with a pout.  
"We'll see how drunk I am later."  
"Is that a promise Tin man?" Duke asks cocking an eyebrow.  
"What else do you need me to do?" Nathan asks Audrey, turning back to the blonde.  
"Actually I think we're-" The beeping of Nathan's pager cuts her off.  
"Hold on," he says holding up a finger while pulling out his phone.  
"What's up?" He asks. Audrey Watches as he nods and mutters quietly into the receiver. Nathan hangs up with a sigh before running a hand through his hair.  
"I got to go in, some local disturbance at the docks or something," he explains.  
"Do they need me too?" Audrey asks and Nathan senses a tinge of hope in her words.  
"No, you two can handle everything else, right?" He asks.  
"Course," Duke says slinging an arm over Audrey's shoulders, "I can handle everything." Audrey shrugs him off and comes up to Nathan.  
"It shouldn't take long, I'll be back before the party even starts," he promises with a quick kiss to Audrey's cheek before retrieving his gun and badge.

8 hours later Nathan drags himself through the door wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed with Audrey and sleep for the next week. That is until he remembers why there are so many people in his tiny house.  
"Nate!" Duke calls over the music, running up to his friend.  
"Sorry I'm late," he says as he shrugs off his jacket.  
"Whoa are you alright?" Duke asks noticing the gash in his forehead and the sling over his left arm.  
"It was nothing," he mutters as he moves past the smuggler and makes his way to the bedroom. He says his halfhearted polite hellos to his friends on his quest for sleep.  
"Nathan," Audrey gasps as she sees him approaching.  
"Hey sweetheart," he smiles before kissing her.  
"What happened?" She asks as she lightly brushes the hair back from his wound.  
"It's okay; they patched me up and even gave me an MRI."  
"I'm sorry Nathan," she groans as she continues to check him over.  
"Don't," he quickly stops her, "I'm gonna….freshen up quickly and meet you back out here," he promises. Three hours later after Duke and Julia help clean up and head out themselves Audrey reenters the bedroom she saw Nathan steal away into hours before. She see's his form under the blanket and shakes her head knowingly. After shedding the dress that Vince and Dave picked out and kicking off her heels, she climbs into the bed and wraps her arms around Nathan, careful of his injured arm. He stirs and opens a sleep eye to look at her.  
"Hey," she whispers.  
"Did I ruin your party?" He asks looking genuinely more concerned about some get together than his own well being.  
"No," she shakes her head, "it went fine."  
"I'm sorry," he slurs in his still half asleep voice, "I think they may have drugged me at the hospital."  
"That's okay," she laughs, "go back to sleep. Audrey presses a kiss to his forehead before snuggling closer into his side to let sleep welcome her as well.

**Love it, hate it? Please review and also if you haven't noticed my atrocious grammar, you should have. I apologize, I do a read through and edit out some mistakes but I don't catch them all and I have an issue with commas. I do speak English, have all my life, but we all have our little issues…Thanks for reading! **


	3. The Scare

Chapter 3: The Scare

The couple chooses to spend their Saturday at the farmers market. They walk around hand in hand while Audrey totes a small basket and Nathan nods and smiles at his neighbors. Everyone seems oddly nicer today. When Audrey goes to pay for a bag of apples the elderly Mrs. Collins winks and tells her she was always rooting for the two. It was no secret that Nathan and Audrey had been together for the past 8 months so she doesn't understand the old woman's words. While Nathan browses at a row of peaches Jonathan Prichard whistles and wishes him good luck.

"Maybe it's about us moving in together," Audrey whispers to her boyfriend after the pair are far enough away from the rest of the town.

"Maybe it's the troubles," Nathan suggests which causes Audrey to roll her eyes at him.

"Someone has a trouble that makes the entire town overly supportive of our relationship?"

When they arrive at the gull that night for drinks with Duke and Julia, the bar cheers as they enter.

"Okay," Audrey says as she takes a seat across from her old tenant, "What the hell is going on today?"

"What do you mean?" Julia asks, taking a sip of her beer. Audrey motions around the bar where most of the inhabitants are watching their table.

"Oh that?" Duke asks nonchalantly. "I just told a few guys that you were pregnant." Audrey lets out a disgruntled gasp as Nathan chokes on his beer.

"What?" he asks quickly snatching the logger out of her hands.

"I'm not pregnant," she quickly assures him before turning on duke, "Why would you tell people that?"

"Because you told me you were," Duke says.

"I never told you I was pregnant!"

"Well no, but you implied it."

"How?"

"Well first you told me you hadn't been feeling well lately then when I offered you my new tabasco pancakes you said, and I quote, 'get that away Duke I'm going to hurl'. And then you said you had to pick up something from the pharmacy before work and I offered to get it for you so that you would owe me a favor later but you said it was personal!"

"First off I had a cold, and those pancakes smelled awful, and Duke I went to the pharmacy to buy condoms, not a pregnancy test."

Nathan's face turns beet red at her last statement while Julia and Duke look at her wide eyed.

"So you aren't pregnant?" duke asks.

"No," she shakes her head.

"False alarm folks!" he yells around the bar. From a corner table a man calls back that Duke owes him thirty bucks.

"You bet on me being pregnant?" Audrey asks.

"No, we bet on how soon it would take Nate after you moved in together to knock you up." Nathan's stoic face retains the color as he lowered his head to continue his drink.

"Unbelievable," Audrey shakes her head before taking a long slip.

"On a good note, when you do have a baby I already bought the sweetest outfit," Julia interjects. Audrey downs the rest of her drink before jumping off her stool and pulling Nathan out the door. They both remain quiet until they arrive at the front door. Nathan fumbles with the key

as Audrey talks.  
"I lied," she whispers.

"Hmm?" he asks looking up at her.

"I didn't go to the pharmacy to get condoms," she says. Nathan goes rigid for a second before straightening up and turning to her.

"Which means..?"

"The test was negative," she tells him,

"Oh...good," he mumbles before pushing the door open.

"But the thing is," she tells him after they both enter the house, "I realized something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Before, the idea of having kids terrified me, I wasn't good with them and I didn't want them." Nathan listened in silence, a frown line forming on his forehead. "But," she continues, "since I've come to Haven and since I've met you, the thought doesn't scare me anymore. Kids don't seem so bad, as long as they're yours." she looks up to find him watching her intently, lips twitching upward.

"So you're saying you want kids?" he asks.

"In the future," she says. He leans down and kisses her lightly before pulling back to take her hand.

"Well if we are going to have kids in the future we'll need to practice first," he says leading her towards the bedroom.

"Not a bad idea," Audrey agrees.

**Review Please! I'll bake you cookies, but I probably won't be able to find you so I'll eat them myself…**


	4. Scouts

Chapter 4: Scouts

When Audrey wakes up Nathan's side of the bed is empty. She smoothes her hand over the cold sheets, half expecting him to appear out of thin air. It's almost seven and she hadn't intended on going in until nine. Unable to fall back asleep she ventures into the kitchen where she finds a yellow sticky note hanging off of the fridge. _Wanted to get started on all that paperwork from the Richardson case, hopefully will be done when you get in. Love, N. _She sighs as she places it on the counter before inspecting the cabinets for something to eat. After pouring together the remains of two different boxes of cereal to fill her bowl she makes a mental note to go shopping after work.  
On her way to the station she wonders if Nathan ate anything yet and makes a quick stop at Rosemary's to pick up cupcakes, because really, what else would you have for breakfast? She greets everyone on the way to the office, most of whom are still half convinced she really is pregnant thanks to Duke.  
She finds him sitting, well more like lounging, in his chair circling through stacks of paper. She wraps her knuckles on the open door frame before waltzing in. He looks startled at first, before a relieved smile takes over his features.  
"I brought gifts," she says shaking the bag of cupcakes and the cup of coffee, "don't worry tough guy, I checked to make sure you wouldn't burn your tongue."  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you in this town," he says taking the bag before leaning in to peck her cheek.  
"You? If I remember correctly it was your father who offered me the job."  
"And who do you think begged him to do that?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Anything new?" She asks sitting on the edge of the desk, leaning forward to match their eyes.  
"There was something down at the bait shop earlier, didn't seem worth looking into but on second thought-"  
"What?"  
"Jake called in with something about how all his worms were disintegrating or something."  
"Do worms usually do that?"  
"No."  
"Then perhaps we should head over."

After a day full of chasing down countless fisherman and visiting god knows how many docks to inspect the worms, Audrey collapsed onto the couch as Nathan moved to the kitchen.  
"You don't need to cook tonight Nate," she calls from her position on the sofa, "we could just order in." He appears in the threshold moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"Or we could just go with that," Audrey smiles.  
"It'll help stave off starvation," Nathan says while pouring the red liquid.  
"You learn that from cub scouts?" Audrey asks.  
"I was an Eagle Scout you know," he says handing her a glass. She clinks the two cups together before bringing hers to her lips.  
"I remember being a brownie, well Audrey was a brownie, I doubt I actually even had a childhood."  
"That's okay," Nathan says, "we can make up for lost time."  
"I really don't like that look," Audrey groans but secretly she loves every expression he makes and although she knows he has something up his sleeve that she'll probably hate she lets him have it.

The following Friday they're driving the Bronco down to an old campground that Nathan can still describe perfectly to her.  
"I remember Duke pushed me into a beehive and the stings burned for hours," he says with a nostalgic smile.  
"Sounds like you two had some fun."  
"It wasn't all bad; we did have some good memories."  
"Sledding?" She asks.  
"Not until you bought us that sled for Christmas in July that year."  
"Oh yeah, I still have all the pictures," she says with a grin, "just in case I need some black mail later." When they reach the clearing in the woods Nathan stops the car and hurries outside with an eager expression.  
"Hey Nathan," Audrey calls as she unloads the back of the car, "a little help here?" They set up a tent and Nathan gathers materials for a fire while Audrey goes over the inventory of their smores supplies, Nathan was afraid to put her in charge of anything else. After he gets the fire going and the sky changes into dark velvet the pair sit pressed against one another watching the clear sky.  
"This is nice," Audrey remarks, referring both to the surroundings and Nathan's warm arm wrapped around her.  
"I love it out here," Nathan says, "always have."  
"That doesn't surprise me, I can just picture little Nathan running around catching butterflies while Duke shoots them with a slingshot."  
"Actually he was shooting at me while I was being chased by bees," he corrects her with a kiss to her temple. They roast their smores and Audrey decides that they are officially better than pancakes of lobster, Nathan still argues for the former.  
"So what else do people do on these campouts?" Audrey asks after she finishes her fourth smore.  
"Well we can sing songs, tell ghost stories, appreciate nature-"  
"That one," Audrey decides.  
"You want to sit here in silence appreciating nature?" Nathan raises an eyebrow.  
"I meant the one before that," Audrey says.  
"Ghost stories? Sure they're not too scary for you Parker?"  
"Trust me, after everything I've seen in this town I don't think anything could scare me." Thirty minutes later she is proven wrong as she clings to Nathan as the sounds of the forest become louder.  
"Maybe we should get inside before the wolves come," Nathan suggests.  
"You're kidding," Audrey complains, "wolves? Really?" The pair fit perfectly inside the little tent, well perfectly when they're pressed up against each other as close as their anatomies would allow. That night after Nathan's fast asleep and Audrey lays awake listening to the night noises mixed with Nathan's heart beat she can't help but think how much she really does love camping.

_Yeah it's been a while. I know. And this chapter kind of sucks. I know. But I have more planned and hopefully coming soon. So please review because reviews make me smile. _


	5. Thanksgiving

_Thank you all for the reviews! I've missed you too! This season has been getting on my nerves but I think it's starting to turn around, so fingers crossed. I did love the Sarah episode but I don't really know where they're going with the Nathan/Audrey and Nathan/Jordan storylines. And quite honestly I am starting to ship Jordan and Dwight. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving!_

Chapter 5: Thanksgiving

It surprises Nathan when he first learns that Thanksgiving is Audrey's favorite holiday. He always pegged her for a Halloween girl, though after that one year in the haunted house he can't blame her for being less than enthusiastic when it rolls around. She explains to him that she loves Thanksgiving because it's her favorite time of year and no holiday in the month of November could be bad. He hasn't seen her so excited about anything since their housewarming party and frankly it worries him a bit.  
"You feeling okay Parker?" He asks as she sets a miniature turkey centerpiece on the table.  
"Peachy keen jelly bean," she says a bit too enthusiastically. Nathan's first thought is that she's been taken over by some trouble that made people overly jolly and he slowly moved his hand to his phone.  
"Relax Nathan," she says when she notices his quizzical expression, "I just really love Thanksgiving."  
"Thanksgiving? Really?"  
"Is that so surprising?"  
"Well yeah," he says.  
"My entire life- or Audrey's entire life I guess, but anyway, Thanksgiving's just always been my favorite. It's the perfect time of year and Thanksgiving meals always made me smile."  
"I understand, I like Thanksgiving too Parker."  
"Good, so you won't mind that I've invited some people over tomorrow night for dinner?"  
"Depends," he says crossing his arms, already knowing exactly what she's going to say next.  
"Just Duke and Claire and maybe the Teague's and possibly some guys from the station, and maybe-"  
"Stop," Nathan holds a hand up, "as long as you don't send me shopping with Duke again I will do anything."  
"Perfect," she says before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Come Thursday morning Audrey's acting just as neurotic as she did during the housewarming party and Nathan makes sure to tip toe around her.  
"Nathan!" He hears her scream before the beeping of the smoke detector. He runs in from the deck fearing the worst but stops dead when he sees the sight unfolding in the kitchen. Audrey is standing in front of the open oven which has smoke seeping out. A still frozen turkey on the counter. She's wearing his mother's old apron that she found in the attic a few months ago and for a moment he's distracted.  
"Nathan," she cries again and his eyes meet her face and she honestly looks like she's about to cry.  
"Should I even ask?"  
"How is it possible that I burnt the turkey while it's still frozen?"  
"Did you take the wrapping off?" He asks.  
"The wrapping? You mean the stuff covering it?"  
"Yes Audrey, you can't cook it with the plastic on it could start a fire."  
"But I thought it was supposed to stay on to keep it from doing something, I don't know!"  
"Calm down," Nathan holds her shoulders and speaks to her in a calm voice, "I'll call Duke."  
"And tell him what? That I can't even cook a turkey?"  
"Relax, I'll make something up," he promises before whipping out his phone. Duke picks up on the fourth ring, his voice laced with sleep.  
"Chief, to what do I owe the honor this early in the morning?"  
"It's noon Duke and I need a favor?"  
"Why should I do you a favor?"  
"It's for Audrey," he says.  
"Continue."  
"We need a turkey, a cooked turkey for tonight."  
"Why can't you guys cook it?"  
"The oven's broken."  
"Oh, I know what's going on," Duke says and Nathan can only imagine the smirk covering the smuggler's face.  
"Can you just bring one tonight? Please Duke."  
"Only since you asked so nicely pumpkin." Nathan hangs up without saying goodbye and gives Audrey a thumbs up.  
"Well what else am I supposed to do now? I was supposed to make the turkey, that was my job, and I couldn't even do that."  
"So let's make a pie or stuffing," Nathan suggests.  
"Claire is bringing the pie and the Teague's have their 'special' stuffing."  
"We still have a few hours," Nathan comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.  
"What are you suggesting Chief?"  
"I'm suggesting," he whispers close to her ear, "that we make pancakes."

"Duke this is amazing," Audrey says as she stuffs another piece of turkey into her mouth.  
"I have to give your props though, I've never had pancakes this good at a Thanksgiving meal," Duke says.  
"Nathan made most of them," Audrey says.  
"Annie made the ones shaped like dinosaurs," Nathan says.  
"I found the old mold in the cabinet and thought it fit the occasion."  
"Right, because there were lots of dinosaurs at the first Thanksgiving," Claire jokes.  
"Actually," Dave starts, "the first Thanksgiving is a complete misconception because in reality-"  
"Not tonight Dave," Vince says, cutting him off.  
"So should we go around and say all that crappy stuff we're thankful for?" Duke asked.  
"I'd like to," Audrey says after a moment of silence from the rest of the crowd. "I'm thankful for this, for all of you being here and being able to be here with you. I've had a great year because of all of you and I hope to have many more," she looks over at Nathan whose hand is covering hers on the table.  
"Me too," he says quietly.  
"Yeah, same," Duke agrees.  
"Me too," Claire says, raising her glass.  
"Me as well," Vince says before a chorus of agreement fills the room.  
"Now who wants pie?" Duke asks.


	6. Meteor Shower

**Can I just say that I'm really happy that everyone who reads this is really nice and your comments are so sweet and I know it's OOC but I'm a sucker for domestics and I'm impatient with the show right now. I love it so terribly much but all I want is an actual kiss or a confession where they're both actually them and one isn't dead or anything.  
Obviously I don't own anything so…**

Chapter 6: Meteor Shower

Of course it wasn't actually a meteor shower, it wasn't anything special at all really. He just took her up to the peak to watch the stars; he even prepared a picnic for the two of them and set down a blanket for them to lay on. He pours the wine in two plastic cups while she inspects the contents of the picnic basket she never even knew he owned.  
"Did you make these?" She asks holding up the two wrapped sandwiches.  
"Don't sound so surprised, I do know how to make egg salad," he says, handing her a glass.  
"I'm impressed Wournos, but what's going on?"  
"Nothing, can't I just take you for a starlit picnic?" She bites her lip and watches as he brings the glass to his lips, eyes never leaving hers.  
"Then let's eat, I'm starving," she tosses him a sandwich and unwraps the other for herself.  
"Not bad chief," she says after taking a bite.  
"Thank you," he says but he hasn't touched his own yet.  
"You poison them or something?" She asks, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"Just thinking," he shakes his head before picking up the sandwich. She decides to let whatever it is that's bothering him not bother her, because she's happy. Really happy. After they finish eating he pours them more wine and they reminisce on her first days in Haven.  
"And then I had to come save you from the butterflies," he laughs.  
"I was terrified Nathan," she pouts and he can't help but still be amazed at how beautiful he finds her.  
"I remember something else from that case too," she says, fingers circling in the top of her cup.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"A comment you made on meteor showers."  
"What comment was that?"  
"Just, about them being better naked," she puts down her cup and leans over him, hands resting on his shoulders.  
"Did I say that?" He asks as he sets aside his own glass. She nods before leaning in to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her waist as he fingers splay across his smooth cheeks. She smells like lilies and lilacs, he thinks. She thinks he smells like aftershave and pancakes. They both decide they love those smells and they continue to make out like two horny teenagers.  
"Audrey," Nathan's voice is husky and deep when he pulls away.  
"Yeah?" She asks. He picks up a strand of blonde hair that escaped her pony tail and fingers it for a few seconds.  
"This is a public place, you know?"  
"No one's going to come up here," she argued, leaning in to try and kiss him again. He holds her shoulders and gives her a stern very chief-like look.  
"Nathan," she groans, rolling off him so that she's on her back and looking up at the starlit sky.  
"It really is beautiful," she remarks.  
"Extremely," he says, but he isn't looking at the sky. She turns to meet his gaze, not able to read the expression on his face.  
"What?" She asks softly. He reaches over to brush her cheek with the pads of his fingertips, the simple gesture still sending shocks through his entire body.  
"You're right," he says leaning over her slightly before kissing her below her ear, "no one's coming up here." She smiled at the mischievous glint in his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck.

**So that's done with. Sorry it's short and kind of sucky, I was originally going to write it about an actual meteor shower and then I thought, whoopsie, those are kind of bad for Audrey….Anyway please read and review and if you have an suggestions for future chapters I'd love to hear them. I am getting to how they got together, I have a plan friends, and it might be taking flight very soon**


	7. First Pet

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm quite pleased with the response this is getting and have plans for its continuance throughout the rest of this season and probably after to hold us over until the next. **

Chapter 7: First pet

"Please," he asks for the tenth time.  
"I already said no," Audrey crosses her arms and narrows her eyebrows at the man before her.  
"I let you hold two dinner parties, why can't we have this?"  
"For the last time Nathan, no," as the last syllable leaves her mouth the squirming puppy in Nathan's arm lets out a soft yelp.  
"See," Nathan says as he scratches the dog behind the ear, "he likes you."  
"Neither of us are ever home, how would we even take care of him?"  
"We'll feed him in the morning and leave water out and as soon as either of us get home we'll feed him and I'll take him for a walk and teach him how to sit and lie down and fetch and-" Audrey holds up a hand to stop his rant.  
"You really want this dog, don't you?" Audrey asks, reaching out to stroke the puppy's soft ear. Nathan nods, excitement evident in his face. Audrey sighs as the dog turns his head to lick her hand.  
"Is that a-"  
"Yes," she says quickly, taking the puppy into her own arms, "yes you can keep the dog." Nathan gives her that grin he saves only for special occasions and only for her before giddily stopping the man and telling him they'd take the dog. The man giving the litter away thanked the cop and wished him luck with the new pet.  
"We'll have to go to the pet store to pick up some stuff," Audrey says, "he'll need a leash, a dish, a collar, food of course, what else?" She takes her eyes off the animal to address Nathan.  
"A name," he says, petting the puppy's snout.  
"Oh yeah, that could be important."  
"Buddy?" Nathan offers.  
"Too cliché, what about Max?" She looks back at the dog. "Are you a Max?"  
"Max Hanson," Nathan reminds her as they start walking back to the truck.  
"Never mind, Pooka? I've always wanted to name a dog Pooka."  
"What the hell kind of a name is that?"  
"It's from Anastasia," she shrugs as she climbs into the passenger seat, the nameless puppy on her lap.  
"What about Rudy then, like the football player," Nathan says.  
"Rudy? No, he's not a Rudy," she inspects the puppy.  
"How about-"  
"Chief!" Audrey cries suddenly.  
"Yeah?" Nathan asks, assuming he's addressing him.  
"No, the dog, we should call him Chief."  
"No way," Nathan objects.  
"Yes, it's the perfect name for him," she holds up the dog and rubs her nose against his own wet one, "we're going to call you Chief."  
"You can call him that, I'll think of something better," Nathan says.  
"We'll confuse him by calling him two different names; we may as well both call him Chief."  
"Audrey, Chief is not a name for a dog," Nathan argues, "Buddy and Rover are dog names."  
"Look at that little face," Audrey pouts as she strokes the still nameless dog, "doesn't it just scream 'Chief" Nathan quickly glances over at his new dog.  
"No," he says quickly, turning his eyes back to the road.  
"I let you keep him so it's only fair that I have final say on his name."  
"Don't pretend you didn't secretly want him even more than I did."  
"And don't pretend that you don't think it's a great name." Nathan pulls into the driveway of their small house.  
"Look chief we're home," Audrey coos, holding up the puppy to look out the window. Nathan can't help but smile when he hears her say home, or course that is what it is, _their home_. He just likes the way she says it, as if it becomes more real each time. Audrey takes 'Chief' around a tour of the entire house before they decide to go back out to the pet store.  
"Come on Chief," Nathan says, beckoning for the dog to follow him out the door. Audrey tries to hide her smirk as her boyfriend picks up the dog.  
"It's only a temporary name," he assures her. She nods but she knows exactly what will be engraved on their pet's new collar.

**Thank you again for reading and all your reviews, why not do it again? Until next time I suppose…**


	8. Surprise

**As usual, thank you all so much for the reviews and support, it really does mean a lot to me to know people are actually reading and enjoying this. Happy almost Friday, so happy almost Haven day! **

Chapter8: The surprise

Audrey has taken to bringing Chief on nightly walks after work in the recent weeks since they've gotten the dog. She finds that it is nicer to walk around town with a beautiful little puppy with her; people seem friendlier when they stop to pet the hound than if she were by herself, a gun at her side instead of Chief. She also likes coming home to find dinner cooked and ready, for both her and Chief.  
"Are you going out?" Nathan asks one night, a month after Chief has joined the family.  
"Yup," Audrey says as she finishes lacing up her running shoes.  
"I'll get his leash," Nathan says.  
"Do you want to come?" Audrey asks as Nathan hooks the leash to Chief's collar.  
"Sure," he shrugs, "we'll make dinner together later." Audrey groans.  
"Why don't we just pick something up on the way back?"  
"How did you ever eat before we moved in together?"  
"Duke cooked for me at the Gull or I mooched off you."  
"We can pick something up," he agrees, running his hands over the dog's soft fur which Audrey knows he can't feel.  
"Let's go," she tugs at the leash and Chief immediately goes running for the door.  
"Hold on," she tries pulling him back but amazingly the fourth month puppy is stronger than her. Nathan takes the leash from her and successfully holds the dog back.  
"Show off," she mutters before leaving the house, Nathan grinning behind her.

An hour later they finish their short walk they decide to stop by the Gull, not only just to say hi to Duke, but also to get free food for the night. The Gull is open and crowded, but with no sign of Duke. John, the bartender, tells the couple that he's up in the apartment.  
"That's strange," Audrey remarks as they head up the stairs to her old home, "he doesn't usually spend that much time up here."  
"Maybe he's getting seasick," Nathan offers.  
"Duke?" Audrey calls as she knocks on the door, the curtains are closed on the windows and they can't see anything that's happening inside.  
"Maybe he isn't up here," Audrey says after a minute of silence. Just as they decide to head back a crash and a high pitched scream from inside sends both running back to the door.  
"You still have that key or should I break the door down?" Nathan asks. Audrey quickly unlocks the door and Nathan hurries in before her, Chief on his heels, barking his furry head off.  
"Duke are you-" Nathan's question is cut short as he notices the two figures in the bedroom.  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Audrey asks before skidding to a halt beside her boyfriend.  
"Audrey," Duke chokes out from his spot on the bed where he has the blankets nearly pulled up to his chin, "Nathan, what are you guys doing here?"  
"We heard someone scream," Audrey explains, eyes on the hidden figure beside Duke. "Is someone else with you?"  
"What?" Duke asks before looking down at the spot beside him, "Oh, no, nope," he moves so that his upper body is draped over the left side of the bed as well.  
"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Nathan asks.  
"Because I was sleeping," the smuggler answers quickly.  
"You know what? It is none of our business, so we're gonna go," Audrey says, casting one last glance at whoever Duke was hiding in her old bed.  
"Quick question though," Nathan asks, "what was that crash?"  
"I knocked a lamp over," Duke answers, "in my sleep."  
"And we heard a scream," Nathan continues.  
"That was also me."  
"It was pretty high."  
"I saw a spider," Duke shrugs.  
"Then why are you wearing Claire's perfume?" Audrey's eyes widen and Duke goes stiff.  
"What?" He stutters out.  
"Only four senses," Nathan reminds him. "Let's go honey," he places an arm around Audrey's waist and leads her to the door, Chief still growling.  
"Bye Claire," he calls from the doorway.  
"Bye Nate," a woman's voice answers after they step outside.  
"Duke and Claire?" Audrey whispers once the two-well three- of them were alone.  
"What? You didn't see this coming?" Nathan asks.  
"Well, I mean, yeah, but I didn't think they'd actually…you know," she cocks her head to the side which makes Nathan laugh.  
"Come on, let's get Chief home, I'm starving," Nathan holds his hand out for her and she takes it graciously.  
"So how much time do you spend smelling my therapist anyway?" Audrey asks on the walk home.  
"Four senses," he repeats, "but don't worry, not as much time I spend smelling you."  
"That's really creepy," Audrey tells him, "but also really hot in a weird way."  
"Then we best hurry home," Nathan smiles.

**Okay so I kind of ship Duke and Claire a little teensy lot ****. No regrets. As always, thanks for reading and please review, I'm kind of a hypocrite because I rarely review fics I like, but I'm going to start. And just because I'm a terrible person, doesn't mean you should be. Love until next time… **


	9. Night

**Well this is super awkward because of the last episode; even though I kind of saw it coming I still ship Duke and Claire, so let's pretend for the purposes of right now, that that didn't happen. Okay? This isn't so much a plot chapter as a little muse on something I thought of. Onwards and upwards then**

Chapter 9: Night

Night had steadily become Nathan's favorite time of every day. He loved lying beside Audrey listening to the steady wind outside, or even better was holding her tightly against his skin, feeling every inch where her flesh touched his own. He loved the quiet small talk they made about the few parts of their day when the other wasn't in it. He loved watching her read those weird vampire novels he would never have expected her to be into until he found one hidden under a couch cushion.  
He also loved those times when she fell asleep and he could watch her. Not in a creepy way or anything, he just liked watching the frown line in her forehead disappear while he memorized what every intake of breath sounded like. He even enjoyed those few times when she would snore just the slightest, though he'd never tell her. Most of all he just really liked the feel of holding her small body in his arms, her head nestled into his chest as she slept soundly. He never wanted to go to sleep; afraid he might wake up one morning and find her missing. Not just in the kitchen or in the station early, but every trace of her existence gone as if she never truly was. These thoughts made him hold her tighter, press her against him as close as she would fit, she would stir and he would pretend to be asleep so that she wouldn't question them. Though she knew, because most nights she stayed up too, eyes closed and enjoying his arms around her. She felt when his arms tightened, used to attribute it with nightmares, until she realized you'd actually have to go to sleep to have the nightmares come.  
One night after such an occurrence she wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered into the dark, "I'm not going anywhere." He would loosen his arms just the slightest and press kisses into her hair until they both fell in sleep.  
And then they got the dog and he would awaken and sense a third presence in the room, he'd look around to discover the small animal curled up on what he assumed were his feet if he could feel the pressure. He'd consider throwing the dog off but always decided against it in the end. He felt safe and content in their little bedroom with Audrey beside him and the little dog keeping watch for intruders, though Chief was more likely to roll over and have his belly scratched that he was to attack an actual threat.  
Yes, nights have had become Nathan Wournos' favorite time of day, and Audrey Parker's as well. And they were both sure that Chief thoroughly enjoyed them too.

**One last note about the whole skin walker deal, yeah okay so Claire's dead and I had small plans for them that I may continue with and ignore that storyline, not matter how significant it may be. Or maybe I'll just stealthily leave her out of the rest of the stories and leave it all very ambiguous. I don't know. I am excited for Friday though! Adorable teenage Duke and dancing and that girl from Smallville, whose name escapes me and I could easily look up but I won't because I'm lazy. Until we meet again my dears….**


	10. The Date

**What? Haven Hiatus? For a month? Okay guys, calm down, we might get through this. So until then I'll try to update this more often to keep my feelings at bay. Once again thanks for all the reviews, the more the merrier**

Chapter 10: Dinner

When Audrey walks into their small house she is met by an assortment of candles lighting the dim room. It reminds her of their first real date, well what should have been their first date. She had even gone so far as to add candles, feeling romantic and caught up in the moment. She still wonders what would have happened if she hadn't been taken and they had actually gotten their date. It also reminds her of their first unofficial date at that restaurant, though that hadn't exactly gone according to plane either.  
She runs her hand over the smooth wood of one of the chairs, smells whatever it is that Nathan is cooking from the kitchen and God, it smells wonderful. It reminds her of their makeup date, the night after she'd been kidnapped and found. Nathan had brought take out up to the apartment and relit several of the candles to make it seem…more normal. She was so happy and thankful for the food that she hadn't realized what the dinner had meant to him at the time.  
She made it up to him when they realized she wasn't going to disappear into some barn and was sticking around for a while. She cooked him a proper sit down meal, and he kindly pretended to like it. She relit all the candles for the third time and this time they both saw it as an actual date as well as a celebration. That was the first night she had kissed him, actually kissed him. Not as a thank you or as a completely different person, but as her. Audrey Parker kissed Nathan Wournos to tell him that she loved him and she wasn't going anywhere.  
"Parker?" Nathan sounds surprised when he enters the dining room with a covered platter.  
"Hey," she says.  
"You're home early," he states, setting the tray down.  
"What's going on?" She asks.  
"I made dinner," he says and then as an afterthought adds, "like always."  
"We don't usually eat in here, and what's with the lights?"  
"I thought you'd like them," he shrugs. She raises her eyebrows at him, but bites her lip with a smile.  
"Alright, I'll drop it, so what's for dinner, honey?" He pulls back a chair for her to sit in and that's when she notices what he's wearing.  
"Nathan Wournos is that a bowtie?" She asks. He looks down at his shirt before looking back up to meet her eyes.  
"Well it's almost Christmas; I thought I'd dress up."  
"Seriously Nathan, what is going on?"  
"Patience," he says before running back to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. Audrey casts weary glances at him throughout the meal; he merely smiles but doesn't let up. After they finish the food, that she's half convinced he didn't cook himself, he tells her to get her coat.  
"Where are we going?" She asks.  
"You'll see."  
"You're being awfully cryptic tonight Chief, are you going to take me out to the woods and murder me?"  
"You'll see," he repeats, wrapping a scarf around her neck.  
"Can we bring Chief?" She asks.  
"I think he'll be okay alone for a few hours." Audrey glances at the dog who is seated in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room.  
"Don't tell me you're having separation anxiety," Nathan sighs.  
"Oh be quiet," she says hitting him lightly before heading out the door. They drive down to the water and Audrey starts thinking maybe he really is going to kill her and dump the body. Well it was a little late to discover your boyfriend's a serial killer.  
He opens the door for her when they arrive and holds her hand as he leads her down the docks.  
"Come on," he says, "it's been more than ten minutes since you've asked what's going on."  
"I've decided to just go with it."  
"Famous last words Parker." The cold December air whips around them as they walk through the moist sand. Audrey shivers and Nathan wraps his arm around her, drawing her close to him as they finish their journey.  
"Okay, now I'll ask," she says once they've stopped right before the waves hit their feet, "what's going on."  
"Do you remember when the Chief died and I was sitting out here?"  
"Yeah, and you told me to go away."  
"Not in those exact words but yeah."  
"Where is this going?"  
"And this is where you figured out I could feel you."  
"Go on."  
"And we found out that you weren't really you."  
"That was a busy day."  
"And I realized that I don't care if you're Audrey Parker or Lucy Ripley or Sarah Vernon because I know exactly who you are, even if I don't know your name."  
"Nathan," she whispers as he holds her hand tighter.  
"I love you," he says, a smile breaking out over his face.  
"I love you too," she says quietly.  
"Since that first moment when I saved you from your rental car and you slammed the door on my fingers."  
"Tough guy."  
"And it isn't just because I can feel you, that's a plus definitely, but that isn't it. I felt this way before you kissed my cheek after Jess left, and if I hadn't, I don't think I'd feel any differently today." At this point she was aware of a tear rolling down her usually composed face, though she wasn't sure why.  
"So basically you waltzed into this town one day and all these bad things started happening and you fixed them and you fixed me."  
"You would have been just fine without me Wournos," she says, voice cracking a bit.  
"No I wouldn't have, I wouldn't be okay if I'd lost you that day with the barn or any day before that."  
"So…?"  
"So, Audrey Parker or Lucy Ripley or Sarah Vernon or whatever you'd like me to call you, I'm confessing my undying love and devotion to you."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" He sounds surprised and slightly hurt by the question. "Because I should do it every day."  
"Stop it Nathan, if anyone saw me crying I'd lose my reputation."  
"Think of what would happen if they found the Chief of police down on one knee?"  
"What?" She asks as he lowers himself down, hand still holding hers.  
"Nathan what the hell are you doing?"  
"Use those powers of deduction Audrey," he says with a smirk, shaking the small ring box that he's had in his pocket for weeks.  
"Nathan," she chokes out.  
"Shut up a sec and let me talk?" She nods. "I love you, I do, I love you Audrey Parker and I want to marry you." She's still for a few moments as they both watch each other. She notices how Nathan's face falters just the slightest, probably thinking of everything that she could possibly say.  
"What if I disappear one day?" She asks when she finally finds her voice.  
"You're not going anywhere," he tells her.  
"But if I do?"  
"Then you'll be my wife first."  
"Audrey Wournos," she whispers, tasting the name in her mouth.  
"Obviously I'd still call you Parker."  
"Audrey Prudence Parker Wournos."  
"I mean Nathan Parker sounds okay too but-"  
"Yes," she says suddenly, cutting off whatever snarky comment he was about to make.  
"What?" He looks genuinely surprised and it makes her heart melt, because a part of him honestly thought she'd say no.  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you, yes you can call me whatever you want," she says and by now she's definitely crying. He quickly stands from his position and pulls her to him.  
"I love you," he says before leaning down to capture her lips. When they finally pull back, both out of breath and giggling.  
"Can I see the ring before I make any final decisions?" She asks. He pulls the box back out and opens it.  
"It was my mother's," he explains as she marvels at the piece of jewelry.  
"It's beautiful," she says.  
"I hope it fits, if not we can go resize it," he takes it out and gently slides it onto her left hand.  
"A perfect fit," she mumbles, "must be fate." She looks back up at her fiancé whose smile could burn out the town and she feels the inexplicable urge to jump into the water. Of course with the prospect of getting hypothermia she doesn't. They kiss again as she wraps her arms around his neck to anchor herself and he wraps his around her waist.  
"I love you," she says, leaning their foreheads together.  
"I love you so much," he says.  
"I can't wait to tell Chief," she says giggling.  
"Too late, already showed him the ring."  
"Of course you did," she says before kissing him again.

**So wow, was that fluffy enough? I've been thinking about it for a while and this is what happens when you mix exams with too little sleep and a hiatus. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Until next time…**


	11. First Proper Kiss

**Well you asked so here it is, this is kind of a flashback to their first "date" after the barn thing. And when the episode airs and things happen that don't go with this story, let's just ignore that. **

Chapter 11: the first proper kiss

_ It was only eight when he brought her home__that night. She had his Haven PD jacket wrapped tightly around her body to keep warm. He unlocked the door and held it open for her as she walked inside. He flicked on the light switch and the whole apartment looked different. She was different. Nathan gently closed the door, neither one speaking to the other, both afraid to shatter the silence that followed them all through the car ride. Audrey sat down on the sofa and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. Nathan hesitated a moment by the door before she motioned for him to sit beside her. He stayed a modest distance away at first, folding his hands in his lap as he sat rigidly.  
She sighed after a moment, unfolding herself to scotch closer to him. She burrowed into his side while he carefully put an arm around her. He couldn't feel her skin through the thick jacket but the effect was all the same, she was here in his arms and she was safe. He brought the other arm around to properly hold her tightly, she chuckled into the crook of his neck and his whole body erupted in shivers.  
"Thank you," she whispered, running a finger up and down his arm.  
"Thank you," he muttered into her hair. She released a tense sigh, clinging to him tighter, trying to assure both of them that she wasn't going anywhere.  
"You should get some sleep," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, though he was unwilling to let her go.  
"So should you," she said. He slowly released his hold on her and stood up.  
"So I'll come by tomorrow morning?" He asked. She shook her head before standing and reaching for his hand. It was cold and rough but it warmed her nonetheless. She led him over to the bed, releasing his hand to shrug off the jacket and her shoes before climbing under the covers. Nathan stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, unsure of what she expected him to do. Noticing his discomfort, Audrey patted the empty side of the bed and gave him a weary smile. He kicked off his own shoes before lifting the covers and cautiously laying beside her. Once again they were just far enough apart to keep him from going crazy and to drive her mad. She slung an arm over his torso and rested her head upon his chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart which increased slightly. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.  
"Night Nathan," she said.  
"Good night Parker," he answered, bringing his arms up around her. It would take him longer to fall asleep than her that night, still not fully believing that everything was really over. When he opened his eyes he realized quickly that he was alone. He jumped up quickly, beginning to panic as he scanned the room.  
"Parker," he called out, no answer. It was still dark outside and the clock read 2:45. He searched the apartment before noticing the door was slightly ajar.  
"Parker?" He asked again as he slipped outside. She was leaning against the rail wearing his jacket again. She turned her head in response and smiled.  
"Relax, I'm still here," she said.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked coming closer.  
"Just enjoying the view," she said before turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek as she leaned in and he leaned down.  
"I made dinner," she said when their faces were nearly touching.  
"You did?" He hadn't meant to sound so surprised.  
"Yup, you hungry?"  
"Starved," he choked out. She led him back inside and ordered him to sit down at the table. She took out the matches and lit the small candle on the table. He watched her as she opened the pot on the stove before dishing out two plates.  
"Macaroni and cheese?" He asked when she sat it down before him.  
"Uh huh," she said sitting down beside him. He looked between her and the food nervously.  
"Oh come on Nathan it can't be that bad," she said. He said a silent prayer before bringing the food to his lips. Audrey watched him in suspense, expecting him to spit it out immediately. Instead, like a good sport, he swallowed the bite and took another.  
"It's good Parker," he nodded.  
"Really?" She asked before taking a bite, so the noodles were a bit undercooked and the cheese was runny, but it really wasn't that bad. After they finished Nathan cleared the table and sat back down beside his Partner.  
"Earlier when I woke up and you were outside I thought…" He trailed off, looking away from her.  
"I'm not going anywhere Nathan," she covered his hand with her own and he took in a sharp breath. "I promise," she whispered before leaning closer until their foreheads were almost touching.  
"Good," he muttered before she captured his lips. He placed a hand on the back her neck to pull her closer, feeling so many things he hadn't for so many years. Even when was Sarah, and they were together on the beach it didn't feel like this. Sure, he felt her and was sure that it was partly because she looked like Audrey that he stayed. But when he kissed Audrey it wasn't just because he could actually feel it, he felt more because he knew that he loved her in that moment and several before.  
When Audrey eventually pulled away they were still holding each other and he felt a wet droplet on his cheek that didn't come from his own eyes.  
"I love you," she said, "I always have."  
"I love you too," he said with so much conviction that she knew he'd been planning on saying it for weeks. She laughed in relief as he kissed her again and with so much force that her head was spinning.  
"It's really late," she said standing up after a good few minutes.  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"Maybe we should go back to bed," she suggested.  
"Probably," he held her hand firmly as they walked the few feet back to the sleeping quarters. After they were back under the covers and pressed tightly against each other Audrey traced a finger up and down Nathan's cheek.  
"I'd say we've earned a day off, wouldn't you?" She asked.  
"You'll have to check with the chief," he said, kissing her forehead._

_When Duke came up to check on Audrey around noon he gave a knowing smile at the sight of the two of them, still fully clothed, wrapped around each other in bed.  
"Good for you buddy," he chuckled before closing the door and heading back down to the Gull._

**Okay, so that's out of the way. I hope it's what you wanted. Thanks for the reviews and the support **


	12. Best ManMaid of Honor

**They were playing a marathon today and I got my hopes up that they would for some reason air the next two…****. No dice apparently so until then, onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 12: best man/maid of honor

Audrey strolls into the station Monday morning (after taking a long weekend), hands in her coat pockets and a smile on her face. They decided not to tell anyone yet, let the town figure it out on their own if they want. Small town, quick gossip and all; not that they haven't been the talk of the town since Audrey's arrival. Nathan walks in a moment behind, whistling that tune that Audrey still can't place but doesn't ask about because she knows that she knows it from somewhere. She turns her head slightly to acknowledge him; he gives a small smile before walking past her to the conference room.  
After Nathan starts the mandatory monthly meeting and the other officers give their statements, the two retire back to their still shared office.  
"Think they noticed?" She asks, taking a seat on his desk.  
"No one said anything," Nathan shrugs.  
"Maybe we should tell Duke," Audrey suggests, "he'd want to be the first to know."  
"Alright."  
"And then maybe Vince and Dave, I'd need them to help pick out the dress after all, and I should probably call-"  
"Wait, the dress?" He asks.  
"The wedding dress Nathan, for our wedding, you know the whole reason for this," she wriggles the fingers in her left hand.  
"I know," he says, "I just didn't know if you'd want a big thing…"  
"Thing? You mean wedding?"  
"Yes Parker, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to do the whole big church wedding thing or not."  
"You only get married once Nathan, well maybe more than once as a different person, but once."  
"You just want to see me in a tux, don't you?"  
"Partly," she shrugs.  
"We can a have a big church wedding," he says stroking her cheek with his thumb, "if that's what you want."  
"Is it what you want?"  
"Sure, you don't think it's always been my dream to marry in the same church as my parents?"  
"You are a sentimental sap," she chuckles.  
"We'll tell Duke first, then anyone else."  
"Okay."

That evening they arrive at the Gull just as the dinner rush is ending. Duke is at the counter

When they enter; he waves them over and pours two drinks.  
"Well if it isn't my favorite couple," he says.  
"Hi Duke," Audrey greets him, Nathan merely nods.  
"I thought you two said you'd only eat dinner here on taco Tuesdays," he says.  
"We're not here for dinner," Nathan says.  
"We came by to tell you something," Audrey says.  
"You're pregnant," Duke says, "I knew it."  
"Still not pregnant," Audrey says and makes a point of taking a long sip of whatever it is that Duke placed in front of her.  
"That's ginger ale," Duke says when her face wrinkles up in confusion.  
"Regardless," she glowers, "that's not what we need to tell you."  
"Go on," Duke says, looking between the two. Nathan shrugs and picks up his beer, giving no indication that he would participate in sharing the news.  
"Nathan and I," Audrey says before placing her left hand under her chin, showing off the ring, "are getting married." Duke chokes on air at her words and looks at the pair in stunned silence.  
"As in like wedding married?" He asks.  
"That's the plan," Audrey says.  
"Well I'll be damned," he says before running back to the storeroom. "Finest champagne," he explains after producing a bottle. He pours three glasses and raises his in a toast.  
"To my favorite person in Haven and the lucky sap she's decided to marry," he says in an official tone. "You hear that folks?" He yells around the bar. "Nathan Wournos and Audrey Parker are engaged, Joe you own me thirty bucks."  
"Are there any aspects of our life that you don't bet on?" Audrey asks.  
"Very few," he says with a wicked smile.  
"Just so you know," Nathan says, "you were the first person we thought to tell." A glint of what Audrey could only attribute to pride showed in Duke's eyes for a moment before he looked away.  
"Well I'd hope, you do generally tell the best man/maid of honor."  
"And what makes you think you'll be the best man or maid of honor?" Nathan asks.  
"Please, neither of you have any other real friends in this town."  
"Try not to flatter yourself Duke," Nathan says as the two stand up to leave.  
"Call me when we're going dress shopping," Duke calls after them.

**Okay so these have been pretty constant but I'm going out of town Saturday so they probably won't come in as often but I'll try. Happy end of the world friends!**


	13. Christmas

**Merry Christmas! And if you aren't of a Christmas religion, like myself, happy Doctor Who Christmas episode day/finale of leverage. Oh I'm going to miss leverage **

Chapter 13: Christmas

He decides to take her to see the tree lighting in town because she's never been. It doesn't surprise him really, but it still makes him sad. She's dressed in a heavy coat with a hat and mittens and finds him waiting by the door in a pull over sweater. She makes him put on a coat and even wraps a scarf around his neck. She struggles with chief, trying to get him into the little dog sweater Duke gave them which Nathan thinks is ridiculous but helps her nonetheless.  
When they finally make it to the tree lighting Audrey thinks it's gotten even colder. Nathan doesn't seem to notice. She wraps an arm around his and holds Chief's leash in the other hand as they make their way into the crowd. They greet their fellow townspeople, most of whom now know about the engagement and are all too ready to congratulate the pair. Nathan laughs at the excitement in Audrey's eyes as they wait and her impatient attitude.  
"When does it start?" She asks for the fifth time.  
"Soon," he repeats.  
"But Nathan-" he shushes her with a long kiss which seems to hold her over until it starts. The shops begin first, dangly lights hanging from the roofs and illuminating the night. When the tree in the center of town finally bursts into full color Audrey practically squeals and clenches Nathan's arm.  
"Told you you've been missing out," he tells her. Afterwards he buys them hot chocolate and they sit in the car trying to warm up.  
"It's freezing," Audrey complains as she rubs her hands together in front of the vent.  
"I think it feels fine," Nathan shrugs with a teasing smile. Audrey places an ice cold hand to his cheek and he flinches.  
"Jesus Christ," he exclaims, "Is that what cold feels like?" She only smiles and hugs Chief to her chest to try and keep warm. When they reach home Nathan lights a fire and the two huddle together under a blanket. Nathan hums contently at the feel of Audrey bundled warmly in his arms. She's sitting with her back pressed against his chest and his arms tightly around her. She traces patterns on his arm as the fire cracks and she wishes she had spent every holiday like this. Chief pads up and nuzzles himself by her side. They're both almost asleep when the doorbell rings and Chief lets out shrill barks until they finally decide to answer it. Audrey jumps a bit when she opens the door to reveal Santa Clause.  
"You're not gonna try and attack me again, are you?" Duke asks through the thick white beard.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Audrey asks.  
"My civil duty, I'm singing Christmas Carols," he says and she can only imagine the cheeky smile that must be plastered beneath the costume.  
"Nathan," she calls to the living room, "carolers are here." A minute later Nathan strolls up to the door, take one look at Duke, then bursts out laughing.  
"I'll go find the camera," he says before running off to the kitchen. Audrey and Duke stare each other down while she taps her foot impatiently.  
"Well, aren't you going to sing?" She asks.  
"Oh, right, yeah about that…I um, don't really sing…"  
"Then why are you out caroling?"  
"To spread Christmas joy," he answers proudly.  
"What have you been doing when people answer the door?"  
"I don't know, you guys are my first stop." Nathan returns with the camera in hand, snaps a few pictures then steps back.  
"It's probably freezing Duke," he says, "get inside." The smuggler quickly pushes past Audrey and into the warm home, his intentions having been reached.  
"What are you really doing her Duke?" Audrey asks as the trio reconvenes in the living room. Duke pulls off the hat and beard, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes before meeting the blonde's gaze.  
"Honestly, I just didn't want to spend Christmas eve alone," he says quietly.  
"Aw," Audrey coos before she can stop herself. She shrugs off Duke's bemused gaze and regains her composure, "it's very sweet that you wanted to spend it with us."  
"A little sad, "Nathan adds handing him a cup of hot chocolate, "but sweet." Audrey swats his arm when he sits down next to her but he just wraps an arm around her.  
"You put one big marshmallow in here," Duke observes.  
"That I did," Nathan says before taking a long sip from his own mug.  
"The way I always liked it," Duke says. Nathan nods and Audrey watches the interaction between the men. Duke shakes his head with a laugh before drinking the liquid.  
"Thanks Nate," he says.  
"Whatever," comes the response. Audrey rests her cheek against her fiancé's arm and breaths in a warm scent of gingerbread.  
"Have you been baking?" She asks.  
"Oh shit," he says before jumping up, roughly handing her his mug and running to the kitchen. A few minutes later he comes back with a tray of obviously burnt cookies.  
"Oh Nathan," Audrey sighs placing a hand against her mouth to control the laughs.  
"I put them in a few hours ago but I guess we got," he looks over at Duke, "distracted." Duke nearly chokes on his drink.  
"I'm sure they're still okay," Audrey says placing the mug on the table before standing up to get a cookie.  
"I don't know," Nathan watches her nervously as she takes a hard bite out of the gingerbread man.  
"It's just a bit overdone," she says with a smile.  
"We'll feed them to Chief," Nathan decides. Duke takes one, drowns it in his cocoa before pulling it out and eating it.  
"Just needs to be moistened," he says confidently. Nathan places the tray on the table before sitting back down on the sofa, pulling Audrey with him. Duke sat in the facing armchair; Chief soon nestled in his lap. Audrey checks the clock: 10:47.  
"Santa's almost here," she muses.  
"Santa's already here," Duke reminds her, putting his hat back on.  
"That reminds me," Audrey says, sitting up a bit in Nathan's arms, "I have something to ask you Duke."  
"All ears," he says flipping up Chief's floppy ears.  
"Well as you know we're getting married in a few months and I wanted you to-"  
"Can't," Duke cuts her off from her question.  
"You didn't even let me finish," Audrey says.  
"I can't be your maid of honor Audrey."  
"But you said you would."  
"I guess your husband-to-be got to me first," he shrugs. Audrey turns accusingly on Nathan who flinches, afraid she might hit him.  
"But," she stammers out, "but I like him more than you do." Nathan opens his mouth to say something but Duke beats him to it.  
"Besides, I look much better in a tux than a gown." Audrey huffs and falls back onto Nathan's side, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
"You were right though, I don't have any other friends in this town."  
"That's not true," Nathan rubs her shoulder comfortingly but quickly drops his hand as the scowl gets bigger.  
"You could call Julia, can't you?" Duke suggests.  
"I don't even know where she is now," Audrey says.  
"Didn't you call her to tell her the news?"  
"No," Audrey says, "should I have?" Both men shrug.  
"I'll help you find a maid of honor," Duke promises as he finishes up his hot chocolate.  
"I should probably get going," he says lifting Chief off of his lap and reaching for his beard.  
"See ya," Nathan waves from his seat.  
"Merry Christmas," Audrey stands to kiss his cheek and hug him before he leaves.  
"Hey Duke," Nathan calls as he reaches the doorway. "Why don't you come over tomorrow morning, for presents and all that stuff. Audrey got you something and-"  
"Nathan picked it out," she interjects.  
"Whatever, anyway it would save us a drive," Nathan finishes.  
"I'll bring the sled," Duke says before ducking out into the frosty air. A moment later the door reopens and Duke runs back in, tackles Nathan in a bear hug, then runs back out. Audrey laughs at the flush of his cheeks and his frazzled expression.  
"That was nice of you," she says standing to join him in the foyer.  
"Yeah well I just wanted the sleigh back," he says shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Regardless," she reaches up to kiss his cheek. "Mistletoe," she points to the green mass she's hung above the door.  
"How'd that get there?" He asks eying her suspiciously.  
"Must've been an elf," she says.  
"Must've," he agrees before wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up to his level to give her a proper Christmas Eve kiss.

**I worked on this on and off all day so I hope you liked it. Until next time I suppose… **


	14. New Years

**So I caved and watched the last two episodes and wow, pretty intense stuff. I'm not going to change this story based off of what happened in the finale and keep this as a different slightly AU fic that will last us until summer or whenever it is they decide to air the fourth season. Thank you all for the reviews and support. It means a lot to see people who have read it from day one and still comment and those who recently started it and still want more. Onwards and upwards then**

Chapter 14: New Years

Nathan looks around the Gull, crowded with familiar faces of townspeople waiting for the clock to strike. After talking with Jason Miller he realizes his fiancé seems to be missing from the festivities.  
"Duke," he calls to the owner who seems to be caught up with two girls he recognizes from somewhere around town.  
"Hey Chief," he says loudly over the blearing music.  
"Have you seen Audrey?" He asks.  
"Nope," he glances at the clock, "but you better find her soon if you want your New Years kiss." Nathan pushes through the crowd gathered to ring in the New Year with tacos and champagne, but sees no sign of Audrey.  
"Nathan," a familiar voice stops him in his quest and he finds himself faced with Julia.  
"Julia," he smiles as she hugs him, "what are you doing here?"  
"Duke invited me up for New Years," she explains.  
"That's great, have you seen Audrey?"  
"I think she's out on the deck," she says looking towards the sliding door.  
"Great, I'll see you later," he says moving past her.  
"Congratulations," she calls after him. Sure enough there's Audrey sitting in one of the chairs with a beer in her hand and a far off look pointed to the sea.  
"Parker," he says quietly as he approaches her. She twists in her seat to face him and gives him a warm smile.  
"Hey you," she says.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asks sitting on the foot rest before her chair.  
"Enjoying the fresh air," she shrugs and he notices she shivers a bit. No wonder, it was probably cold in the late December air and she was in a sleeveless dress with merely a wrap around it. He shrugs off his jacket and hands it to her. She gratefully takes it and puts her arms through the oversized sleeves. It smells like him and she wraps it around herself.  
"I saw Julia inside," he tells her.  
"Yeah, we talked for a bit out here."  
"About…?"  
"I asked her to be my maid of honor; it was only fitting as I did ask her to marry me once."  
"Did she say yes?"  
"Yup, she's thinking about coming back to Haven for a while."  
"Think it'll be good for her?" He asks leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and she could clearly smell the faint scent of aftershave.  
"I hope so," she says. He nods his head slightly before reaching over to take her beer and take a sip.  
"It's almost midnight," he says checking his watch, "three minutes to go."  
"Should we head back inside?" she asks.  
"Nah," he says, "scoot over." She moves herself to the edge of the seat so that he can slide in beside her. She repositions them so that she's more on his lap than the chair and his arms are protectively around her. She breaths in the warmth and smiles contently at her current situation. After a few minutes they hear the countdown coming from inside and brace themselves for the climax.  
"Three…two…one! Happy New Year!" Come the screams from inside along with groggers and cat calls but Audrey and Nathan are too busy making out on the porch to care about any of that.

Meanwhile inside it seems everyone is having their first kiss of the New Year except for Duke Crocker. He makes his way over to a side table and clears his throat to get the woman's attention.  
"Excuse me miss," he says, "I couldn't help but notice that you have no one to kiss, could I be of any assistance?"  
"That's cute Duke," Julia smiles, "but I think there's a blonde at the bar waiting for you."  
"You can never have too many New Years kisses," he says with a broad smile.  
"Alright Crocker," she says getting up and standing before him, "Happy New Year." She leans in to place a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling back and smiling triumphantly.  
"It was worth a shot," he chuckles before returning the gesture, "I think I'll go see if Nathan's drunk enough yet." She downs her glass of champagne before following him outside.  
"Gross," she hears Duke complain before she's out of the door. She stumbles out to find him standing beside a row of chairs, one of which Audrey and Nathan are curled up in.  
"I'm running a restaurant not a motel," he says.  
"Speaking of which," Julia interjects, "would you mind driving me back to my hotel, I haven't had time to find a place yet."  
"Parker and I are walking," Nathan says, "buzzed driving is drunk driving you know."  
"I can bring you back," Duke offers, "designated driver and all."  
"Thanks Duke," she says before addressing the couple, "and congratulations again guys, you pick a date yet?"  
"Late February." Audrey says.  
"But that's only two months away," Duke says.  
"We decided we wanted to have it sooner rather than later," Audrey says wrapping her arms around Nathan.  
"Think you'll have everything ready by then?"  
"Well yeah, all we need is a dress and a tux, a church, and a cake."  
"What about the reception and all that?"  
"You see, we were hoping that our best man could arrange something," Audrey says, "Seeing as he owns such a fine dining establishment and all." Duke rolls his eyes and sighs.  
"Fine, I'll plan the reception."  
"You're the best," Audrey says standing up to hug him.  
"Yeah yeah I know," he grumbles, "I should probably get going, it seems this little lady wants to take me home." He wraps an arm around Julia's shoulders and leads her away. Halfway down the steps she shrugs him off.  
"Should we get back to the party?" Audrey asks once they're again alone.  
"Nah," Nathan replies wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him so that her back is pressed to his chest.  
"You wanna head home and celebrate alone?" She asks coyly.  
"Alone? But Chief's there," he reminds her.  
"Then I guess he'll have to sleep on the couch tonight," she says turning around to kiss him.

**So there's that. Happy New Year! See you more in 2013! **


	15. Sick Day

**Basically my whole floor is sick so it inspired me to write this chapter. Thanks as always for all the reviews it means so much and I feel like I say that a lot but it's still true so please please review more. I wrote please twice to seem desperate but if I really wanted to I could have done it thrice so I'm not quite there yet. Enjoy as we wait for reunion to actually air. **

Chapter 15: Sick day

The air pounds around her head and makes her whole body feel heavy as she tries to sit up. She's cold but feels a thin line of sweat forming on her forehead and the heat radiating from her body. Her head is swimming and she feels as if she's just woken up from being knocked in the head a few too many times.  
"Nathan," she calls out in a raspy voice which doesn't pick up the volume she expects. She groans and rolls on her side so that she can see part of her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is still in the bun she put it in last night but with strands falling out and framing her pale face. Her cheeks and nose are rosy and her eyes seem glazed over. Did someone drug her?  
"Nathan?" She calls again. She can hear his footsteps coming down the hall accompanied by smaller faster ones. He opens the door with a cheery smile; Chief immediately makes himself comfortable at Audrey's side on the bed.  
"Morning," he says, and then noticing her appearance adds, "you look terrible."  
"I know," she groans as she sits up slowly. He rests the back of his hand against her forehead, something he realizes he wouldn't be able to do with anyone else, to check her temperature.  
"Jeez Parker, you're burning up," he says.  
"Really? Because I'm freezing," she says before erupting in a fit of coughs.  
"I hate to say it but I think you're sick," he says sitting beside her on the bed. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and rests her forehead against his shoulder.  
"I don't get sick Nathan," she tells him.  
"You seem pretty sick to me," he sounds amused and she wishes she had the strength to hit him.  
"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll stop by for lunch and bring you some soup?"  
"But I've-"  
"Please don't argue with me about going to work Parker," he says turning to hold her by the shoulders. He gently leads her back down on the bed and tucks the blankets in around her. She wants to argue more but decides that she really doesn't want to feel this way while chasing down bad guys. She lets out a sigh as Nathan strokes back her hair soothingly and she's nearly asleep when he finally stops and stands up.  
"Do you need anything before I go?" He waits in the doorway to ask.  
"No," she says before burying her face in the pillow. She can feel Chief trying to burrow his way into her side and she's actually glad for the company.  
"I'll see you in a few hours then," she can't see him but can visualize him shrugging on his jacket and adjusting his gun in its holster.  
"I love you," he says before leaving the room without wait for her response, knowing she's already fallen back to sleep.

He returns home at one to find her curled up in one of his sweatshirts and a blanket on the couch watching _The X Files. _He stops by to plant a kiss to the top of her head before going to the kitchen to warm up the soup he picked up on his way back. Before he brings her the steaming bowl he decides he should probably check her temperature with something a bit more reliable than his own skin and fishes around in the bathroom for the thermometer he knows he has somewhere. Audrey is less than willing to have him stick the glass object in her mouth but after a long worded spiel about the importance of knowing if she's going to die of a fever or not she opens her mouth and makes sure he sees that she's sticking her tongue out at him.  
He decides 102 won't kill her and brings her the soup before slipping out again to return to work. Thankfully it's a slow crime day at the Haven Police Department but he does get antsy and lonely waiting around the office by himself. He almost smiles when his phone rings even after he reads who it is.  
"What do you want Duke?" He asks.  
"So we're not even going to bother with the hellos or how are you darlings?"  
"I'm working Duke," he says, although looking around he realizes that isn't exactly true.  
"I think you should come down to the Gull, a group of kids just walked in screaming about how they just saw a run over cat magically come back to life."  
"Are they sure it was dead?"  
"It was flattened and then puffed back up."  
"Puffed?"  
"Will you please just come down here?"  
"I'll be there in ten minutes," he says hanging up and reaching for his coat. Five hours and ten crying children later Nathan somehow finds himself at the bar with drink in hand.  
"Well that was traumatic," Duke says tossing back another glass of whatever it is that he's drinking that Nathan probably wouldn't be able to stomach.  
"For you or the kids?" Nathan asks.  
"Poor girl just wanted to bring her dog back," Duke says, "you can understand that."  
"Too bad it had to turn into Pet Semetary."  
"As far as troubles go, that's a pretty cool one to have though."  
"Bringing animals back from the dead?"  
"What if it isn't just animals though, what if she could bring people back to?"  
"The dog was feral, it nearly mauled her neighbor."  
"Fair enough," Duke agrees taking another long sip. "Hey where's Audrey anyway?"  
"Sick, she didn't go in today."  
"Audrey willingly took a day off? Wow, she must be pretty sick."  
"And on that note I should probably be getting back," Nathan pulls out a few bucks for the drink he barely touched but duke puts up a hand and shakes his head.  
"Don't worry about it," he says reaching over and taking the drink for his own.  
"Night Duke," Nathan says shrugging on his coat. "Maybe next time you'll really tell me what happened with Julia."  
"Maybe."

Audrey is already asleep in bed when he returns home even though it's barely past nine. He takes a shower then changes into a pair of sweatpants and a Haven PD t shirt. Haven PD makes a lot of clothing. Audrey groans and rolls onto her side to face him when he finally gets into bed.  
"Hey," she whispers hoarsely.  
"Feel any better?" He asks pulling her closer to him.  
"Stop," she struggles against his arms, "I'll get you sick."  
"I don't get sick Parker," he says before kissing her forehead and holding her firmly as they both drift off to sleep.

Two days later Audrey feels back to normal and decides to surprise Nathan by making breakfast, and by making breakfast she does mean pouring cereal into bowls and toasting bread. She sets the table and pours two glasses of orange juice (pulp free because Nathan complains the little particles get stuck in his throat or something). When he isn't up after eight she decides to go investigate and finds him still curled up in bed.  
"Nathan," she gently shakes his shoulder and strokes strands of hair out of his face. "Nathan wake up." He opens his eyes and looks up at her pitifully.  
"Parker," he chokes out reaching for her hand.  
"Nathan you're burning up," she says.  
"I feel terrible," he groans.  
"I hate to say it but I think you're sick."  
"I don't get sick."  
"Evidentially neither do I tough guy," she says pecking his cheek before standing up. "I'll bring you some soup later, okay?" He makes an incoherent noise into his pillow as Chief runs past Audrey to jump in bed beside him.  
"See you later," she promises, closing the door softly behind her, smiling to herself.

**So that's done. Please review. Thanks. Until next time I suppose.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my Great Gatsby it has been quite some time, hasn't it? I'm very sorry and I have a somewhat truthful long explanation as to why it has taken this long which includes my poor baby laptop biting the dust for the third time and having to use my boyfriend's Mac and I am strictly a PC person. I love Apple, I'm just not of a high enough intelligence to use their computers. Also, before I forget, someone asked what kind of dog Chief is and I really want him to be a Border Collie because that's how I imagine him but I feel like someone wouldn't just be selling border collie puppies on the street…They suggested he be the same kind of dog as Cookie was but I'm not sure what that was so if anyone knows please tell me. Onwards and Upwards u suppose**

Chapter 16: the dress

"How about this one?" Audrey asks, stepping out of the curtained changing room in her third dress of the afternoon.  
"I kind of like it," Julia says.  
"No no no no no," Dave drags out the last no as Vince rolls his eyes.  
"Spin around," Vince commands.  
"There's just nothing to it," Dave shrugs.  
"Simple isn't really a bad thing though, is it?" Julia asks.  
"Well elegant but understated is one thing, but this dress is just plain," Vince says.  
"I like plain," Audrey smoothes down the eggshell dress.  
"We aren't suggesting ruffles of anything dear, just something a bit more _you_."  
"Didn't you ever fantasize about your wedding dress as a little girl?" Dave asks.  
"Not as much as you too," Julia mutters.  
"I wouldn't know," Audrey says, "Audrey Parker never really planned on getting married, but Lucy or Sarah might-"  
"Stop," Julia exclaims suddenly, startling the whole group and the saleswoman hanging up dresses. "Stop comparing yourself to other people who aren't you, you're Audrey Parker, so what does it matter if Sarah or Lucy or whoever the hell else wants? What do you want?" Audrey stares at her a few moments before answering.  
"Lace," she says.  
"Lace?" They all ask.  
"I want the back to be lace but open, thin sleeves, not strapless, maybe a sash or something."  
"We can find one," Dave assures her, quickly standing and hurrying off with his brother.  
"Well when I get married, I'll wear the plain one," Julia says with a smile. Audrey steps back into the dressing room and admires herself in the mirror. She never expected to see herself in something so white, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like it. She enjoys the new look, even if it isn't the right dress. There's a knock on the wall and she pulls back the curtain to find Vince and Dave, dresses in hand. She tries two on and won't even leave the dressing room to let them see. She thinks she might be having a panic attack. Because if she doesn't like the dress she always thought she'd like, then maybe the wedding was a mistake after all.  
"Just try the last one on," Julia calls from outside and Audrey shakes her head from where she's curled up on the floor.  
"Please?" A chorus of voices asks. With a determined huff Audrey stands and wipes the stray tear from her eye. She changes into the final dress, doesn't even look in the mirror, and calls Julia in to zip her up and tie the sash.  
"Oh wow," she hears the other woman whisper, though her eyes are still shut.  
"How bad is it?" She asks nervously.  
"You look amazing," she answers. Slowly. Audrey pries her eyes open and lets out a quick gasp. she ran a hand over the lace sleeves and smoothed the skirt with her palms.  
"It's nice, huh?" Julia asks.  
"Can we see?" Dave calls from outside. Audrey's still marveling at the creature in the mirror when Julia opens the curtain and reveals her.  
"What do you think, Audrey?" Vince asks after the two take a minute to ooh and ah.  
"It's perfect," she says quietly.  
"Excellent," the saleswoman says, making her way over to the group, "we'll just take some measurements and I'll order yours." Audrey nods, still unable to take her eyes off the mirror.  
"Now all we have to worry about is the bridesmaid dresses," Julia says, which seems to break Audrey out of her trance.  
"Why would I need bridesmaid dresses? You're my only bridesmaid, I figured you'd just choose your own."  
"Which is why, as your Maid of Honor, I called some people for you."  
"Like who?"  
"Jo at the station was honored that you even considered her."  
"I don't talk that much with Jo at the station," Audrey says.  
"You need bridesmaids, even if they aren't exactly your friends."  
"Who else did you call?"  
"Duke's new barmaid, Cynthia, I believe is her names. Macy who works at the cake place, you guys are friends."  
"She gives me cupcakes, of course we're friends."  
"See? This was a good thing, I should take charge more often."  
"Feel free to," Audrey steps back into the dressing room, "now help me get this often before I run out and steal it."

**So, that happened. Once again, sorry this took a while. It actually didn't take so long to write as it did for me to be able to sit down and come up with something to write. Anyway, thanks for reading and for all the comments. Please continue reviewing and I will continue writing. **


End file.
